You know me
by WhattaYaWantFromMe
Summary: Bella has lived her whole life in Forks. Growing up she gained the greatest of friends. Watch as she becomes a badass. With a secret? : A/H. Slightly OOC. ExB. Rated M for possible future lemons
1. First day and remembering

**Disclaimer : I own everything that is Twilight. Wait, I thought we were talking about the books that I bought at the bookstore… Aww shucks! I don't own anything, the lucky Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N : This is my first Fanfic and I'm so excited about it! I'm looking for a beta, so if you know someone that's good, PM me please. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 : First day and remembering

The first day of senior year. Please. Like I was actually going to endure that. Instead I was ditching to go to the local shopping mall. I mean, who actually learns anything in that death trap of a place? I could either spend my time boring myself to death, or do something productive to help me kill some time. Me and my friends occasionally went to parties, got a little drunk, caused a bit of trouble. Nothing major… It's not like there's much to do in the small town of Forks. Whenever I think about Forks, I think about my moms best silverware. Which of course forces me to think about how spooning leads to forking, if you catch my drift. In a small town like this you know everyone and everyone knows you. The curse of small towns.

I decided to ring up my self-proclaimed best friend of 7 years, Alice, and convince her to ditch with me. "What's up bitch, are WE ditching ?" she asked, emphasizing the 'WE'. No convincing needed after all. But then again this bitch was crazier than I could ever be. Claiming to know the future and shit like that. The day we met was by far the wackiest thing that has ever happened to me.

_**FLASHBACK – 7 years earlier**_

My mom, Renee, had moved to Phoenix 5 months ago with her newest hippie flavour of the month, Phil, who is a freelancing photographer. I guess I always knew she was too free-spirited for her own good. Turns out I was right. I am definitely not going to sit around here and mope the whole time and develop some sort of mommy-didn't-love-me-enough-so-she-dumped-us-instead complex. That wasn't how I was. If someone wants to do something and not consider you, then fuck them. I got my colourful language from my mother.

My dad on the other hand was completely the opposite of me and his being gloomy started to bug me, so I decided to go to the movies with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

My friends.

Emmett was the big huggable teddy of the lot, as long as you didn't get on his wrong side. Rosalie was the supermodel. Even at the age of 12 you could see it. Jasper was the softy that you just couldn't resist. He always made you feel better. Jasper and Rosalie were twins, but they were a year older than me and Emmett.

They were really great through all of it. Trying to cheer me up even though I didn't need it. But hey, who was I to say no to chocolate ice cream…

My dad drove me to Jasper and Rosalie's house, where Emmett's mom would pick us up and take us to the movies.

We went and saw Darkness Falls. I don't even know how we were allowed inside, with us being underage and all. The ditzy blonde who was chatting to her boyfriend, didn't really care. If our parents knew we saw that movie we would have been punished into the ground. Believe me when I say that watching the movie was punishment enough. Our parents couldn't understand why we went all apeshit and wanted to sleep with the lights on afterwards. I couldn't go into a dark room for two months after that. Of course Emmet poked fun at me and never let me live it down.

Anyway, after getting our tickets, we went to the concession stand and while I was deciding on what to get, I heard this eardrum rupturing scream and looked to my left. There I saw this little girl with cropped black hair throwing her slushie in some red headed boy's face and then even stomping on his foot, with popcorn scattered all over the floor. She flitted away over to us. Quite frankly I was terrified. Seeing what se did to that little boy made me think of what she could do to me. And let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty picture.

"That asshole over there just slapped my box of popcorn to the ground and I had to do something!" was the first thing out of her mouth. Yep, just as foul mouthed as us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. My name is Alice Brandon and we are going to be best of friends." She had a shit eating grin plastered onto her face. She was weird and different. I'm guessing that was the reason I actually could see it happening as she said it. I found myself liking her more every minute.

Jasper was the first to speak up. "I'm Jasper. Well that was extremely rude of him. Let me make it up to you and show you how a lady should be treated." He stumbled over his words. Ever the charmer.

"Jazz, what are you doing? We don't know her! She could be some psychopathic killer/stalker and you're just inviting her to come along with us?" That was Rosalie. She was very kind-hearted once you get to know her.

"Chill out Rose, babe…uhh I..uhh.. I mean Rosalie. I'm sure this little pixie is alright. Anyway, your stud in the ever-so-handsome form of me will protect you. Hi, I'm Emmett, at your service." Way to go Emmett! Although I think he may just have pissed her off even more… Rosalie surprised me by blushing and looking away quickly. I wonder what that was all about?

"Hey! I'm not a pixie! Oh, and thanks for the invite Jasper, I'd love to!" she said all doe eyed and happy. Alice quickly turned to me and started her speech. "I don't know your name yet, but by the look in your eyes I can just tell we are going to be best friends!"

I could feel the blush spread on my face. Shit. I hadn't even introduced myself yet and I'm already making a fool of myself. Time to get myself under control.

"Hello future best-friend-to-be I'm Bella. Pleasure meeting you." I had to smile at her, she was so self-assured that nobody could tell her otherwise.

"Guys, the movie is starting in like 5 minutes. Hurry up or we'll miss the best parts!" Emmett loved horrors, especially being able to make fun at us for being scared.

I got my Large Grape slushy, Medium popcorn and Astro's and went inside to get my seat. Alice and Jasper were sitting next to each other looking at each other and just smiling. Not even talking. They looked so content and the moment seemed private, it made me feel as if I was interrupting something special, so I looked away.

Rosalie and Emmett on the other hand were being their normal, boisterous selves. I couldn't help feeling like the odd one out. I sat down and waited for the movie and my future nightmares to begin…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah, don't you know it!" Alice really thought she could predict the future. She had a really uncanny ability to do so. "Should I come and pick you up?"

"Yeah, Jazz can't skip today. Something about a history trip to the museum that had been planned last year. He seems really excited about it." Did I forget to mention that ever since their meeting at the movies 7 years ago, they had been inseparable. They never made a big story about it, they just… were.

"What about Rose?" Rosalie got over her distaste for Alice within the first 5 minutes of talking to her. No one could resist the charm that is Alice Brandon.

"No, she and Emmett are hooking up today. They haven't seen each other the whole summer because of their families going to separate parts of the world. I'm surprised they lasted so long. Now I guess it's time to make up for lost time." I mentally wagged my eyebrows. Ever since Emmett plucked up the courage to ask Rosalie to be his girlfriend, they have been inseparable.

"I guess I should have known they wouldn't be able to resist any longer." Alice was spot on.

Alice's parents were the top real estate agents in all of the greater Seattle area. Needless to say, money was no object. And with Ali and her shopping spree's, it was needed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad they aren't doing it out in the open like last time, that image is engraved into my memory forever! Not a pretty picture. How about shopping and then we get something to eat at Cappuccinos?" I asked. I really wanted to go shopping for some new winter boots and books to read. When I say boots, I mean a whole new wardrobe full of clothes.

"Sounds great! Then it's a good thing we're taking your car, it's got an enormous boot!" When Charlie and Renee got divorced and she went globetrotting, that left Charlie with a lot of free time on his hands. Once he got over his depression, he became more productive and decided to start a new business venture with his long time friend, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor and only did the venture with Charlie because he cared deeply for him. We were like family to Carlisle and his wife Esme, just like they were to us. They never had children, and I was heartbroken for them, especially because I knew how much they wanted children. In a way I was like the daughter they never had. After Renee left, they helped Charlie to cope.

Their business was buying and restoring old cars and selling them for double the price. That said, it was an honourable job and they did it for cheaper than you would have gotten anywhere else. Charlie quit his job as Chief of police to spend all his time on his pride and joy.

When I turned 16 Charlie, Carlisle and Esme decided to get me a brand new BMW X5. Don't get me wrong, I love old cars. I love how they are nearly unbreakable, how they smell and most of all how they paid for my Beemer. I was just more modern and appreciated a car more when it was new. Like the one I got.

"Damn I love my baby!"

"If you were so open about your feelings and shit like you are with your car, you would've had a boyfriend long ago!" Alice scolded.

"Hey, do not drag my baby into your issues with my love life!" Wow, that so did not sound right.

"Just let me be woman! You know I'm content with how my life is. And after my dad caught me and Jake almost going at it… I just can't live down the embarrassment." Jacob worked as a mechanic for my dad. We really got to know each other over time, and we just clicked. We started hanging out more, but realised it could never be more then just friends. With benefits. Yeah, you heard me. Friends with benefits.

To make a long story short, Charlie was working on this build up of an old Lincoln Continental. We thought he had left for the day, so we hopped into the backseat to christen it. Biggest surprise was when Charlie came in just as Jake was unclasping my bra. I don't think I ever saw him a brighter shade of purple than that day. Charlie had Jake do the most back breaking work for the next month. And he took my car away. FOR A WHOLE MONTH! Needless to say, our activities were over.

The bitch actually had the nerve to laugh at me! "Hahaha yeah I remember that! It was the day you swore you would become a nun!"

"See Alice? You want me to be more forthcoming, but then you laugh at my humiliation! Some friend you are."

"Aww, you know I love you Bella, but it's just way too fun to tease you! Come pick me up and I'll buy you a new pair of Gucci boots to make it up to you. And perhaps get your mojo back."

Yeah, when Alice apologised, she did it thoroughly. And with a hidden agenda.

**A/N : So there it is. I'm hoping for the best here and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Leave a review… or don't. But I'd really like you to review seeing as it's my first try. :) **


	2. Shopping and Surprises

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N : In this chapter we have the shopping trip. And a surprise. Yay! Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 : Shopping and Surprises

We got to the mall in record breaking time. I chalk it up to my mad driving skills. I always wanted to do one of those advanced driving courses, the ones where you learn to drive like a professional and some stunts as well, but Charlie wouldn't let me. He said it was too dangerous and that 'his baby would get hurt'. I didn't know if he was talking about me or the car.

Emmett and Rosalie both had a love for cars. Meaning they had connections and decided to surprise me by setting such a driving course up for me. Without Charlie's knowledge of course. I aced the course with flying colours, but Charlie didn't have to know that. He would've taken my baby away again.

"Boots first! You have some apologising to do pixie." Alice wasn't getting out of this. I knew exactly the ones that I wanted and they weren't exactly what you would call cheap.

"Alright Ms Grumpy. Let's go, before you jump me."

"If I jumped you, you wouldn't be alive pixie. Be thankful you're getting out of this so easily." I wasn't really mad at Alice, I just liked getting her all mad because I was 'mad' at her. Yeah she would be yelling an apology all the way across the room at me soon, enough embarrassing herself in the process. Aww, you gotta love friends like me.

"Ughh!" Alice stomped off towards the Gucci store whispering profanities under her breath. Just as we were about to enter the store, she turned around and started yelling at me. Yup, who was the psychic now?

But just as she was about to start yelling, I noticed a familiar bronze head sticking out of the crowd.

Oh no. No no no no no no! His eyes travelled over to mine and looked at me with sheer amazement and also… amusement? What the fuck? Just then I realised that Alice had started her tirade.

"You know what Isabella Marie Swan? Just because you don't have an active and healthy sex life, nor have you had one in the past year..." I could feel my blush starting to spread with every word Alice said "...does that mean that every time I call you on it, I have to say sorry because I want you to be happy! Is it that wrong for me to want you to be happy? "

I looked over at Him and noticed he was full-on smirking at me now. Asshole.

If Alice only knew the truth. I started running to Alice to try and shut her up, but the little minx only started running away from me. Dammit she was fast. "Alice shut up! Now is not the time to talk about my sex life!" I realised I'd just screamed that out loud. Talk about my plan backfiring on me. I realised His eyes were following me as I ran after my little friend. My soon to be dead friend.

"Alice! Ali... please just stop running, I forgive you! Let's just leave with whatever dignity we have left!" Like there was any left.

Miraculously Alice stopped and turned to me. "You mean it?" She had that puppy dog look on her face. Even when she infuriated me most, she was my best friend and I could forgive her easily. Too easily. "Hell yes Ali. You're my bestest best friend and I could never stay mad at you. I wasn't even really mad at you, I just wanted you to make an ass out of yourself. Look how that backfired! "

"You did WHAT? Isabella..." I cut Alice off before she could continue any further.

"Oh I think we're even. Actually I may just have to get you back somehow... What were you thinking pulling the whole Isabella Marie card out on me?" Don't get me wrong, I loved my Grandmother, who I got my names from, to death. But seriously? Who DOES that to their children?

Alice actually had the decency to blush at that. "Sorry about that. You know how I get..."

"Yeah, yeah pixie. Now let's go do some shopping and then get something to eat." It's really weird how the mechanics of our relationship worked. One minute kicking and screaming, next it's as is it never happened.

We walked back towards the Gucci store. We were almost there when I noticed He was still there. His eyes were trained on me as Alice and I walked. He made to come closer, but I shook my head so that Alice wouldn't notice. He stopped and gave me a confused look. I nodded my head towards Alice. He understood. I held my hand as to signal him to give me five minutes. He retreated.

"Uhm Alice, why don't you go get the boots while I quickly run to the bookstore?" I knew Alice hated bookstores.

"Ugh Bella! Do you really have to? I mean you would honestly pick books over shoes?" I nodded at her. She just had to let me go.

"Fine. But hurry up, I'm starving."

Yes! "Okay Ali, will do."

I texted Him to meet me at Exclusive Books. They had a coffee shop in the middle of the store. Of course we couldn't be seen sitting together, so no cuppa Joe for me. I wondered what he was doing in Forks. I hadn't expected to see him again after the summer.

I quickly dived into the bookstore. I didn't see him anywhere, so I decided to have a look around while I waited. I made a bee line for the fiction section. Fiction was like a blast of fresh air for me. You get so used to everyday life that it is so refreshing to live yourself into a great fantasy. But recently I had my own experience that was just as good.

Just as I was reading the back cover of Blue Bloods, I felt a hand snake across my waist.

"I didn't know your name was really Isabella Marie?" I could hear the mocking tone of his voice. "Yeah, well I didn't know I'd be seeing you again. What are you doing here in Forks?" I said as I stepped out of his reach.

He had a confused look on his face. "Well hello to you too. Actually 'Isabella', I could ask you the same thing. I just moved here at the end of summer."

"I have lived here my whole life. What, are you some kind of stalker? And don't call me Isabella." I knew that was uncalled for, but I was so frustrated at seeing him again. The summer was supposed to be a hot summer romance. Nothing more. He was 4 years older than me and if Charlie could do what he did to Jake, who was a lifelong friend, imagine what he would do to him. Charlie would blow a gasket into the fucking stratosphere.

"Whoa, slow down there little missy, I didn't know you lived here and I didn't know you'd have a problem with it. I got a job offer I couldn't turn down, so I came. Sorry if I make you uncomfortable, but you didn't seem to have that problem with me in the summer." He turned around to leave, but I couldn't let him leave.

"Wait. I'm sorry that was not nice of me. You know I don't play nice. Well fuck, I just didn't expect to see you here." I don't know what was wrong with me. Probably the sexiest man alive was standing in front of me and I'm winning the Bitch Of The Year Award.

He had this look on his face that I couldn't quite place when he said "I remember how you like to play. . . Dirty, if I remember correctly." He came closer to me with his eyes trained on mine.

"I didn't expect you here either, but I can't say it's not a pleasant surprise." He came up to me and took my arm in his hand, pushing me against him. His breath was in my neck and I could feel the goosebumps in my neck.

"Isabella" he whispered in my ear before he took my earlobe in his mouth. "I have missed you."

I looked out the window to see Alice searching wildly for me. Luckily we were hidden behind the bookshelf. Nonetheless, I had to go before I did something inappropriate. Fuck, who am I kidding, I'm the master of inappropriate. I leaned up towards his lips and kissed him briefly before pulling away and saying "I have to go."

I left hastily, so that he couldn't follow me. I went outside and when Alice saw me she nearly ran me over. "Bells, what happened? Are you okay?" Shit. I hope she didn't see me.

"Uhm, yeah Alice I'm fine. Just fucking hungry. Let's go eat." She gave me a confused look, but just shrugged and let it slide.

We were on our way to Cappuccinos when I looked back and saw him looking at me with a wild look in his eyes.

.Now. Edward fucking Masen.

**A/N : So how was it? Drop a review and tell your friends! Links will be put up on my profile page for Bella's boots and the Blue Bloods book she was looking at.**


	3. Orange County and Tequila sunrise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**I know I haven't updated in quite a while, but to make up for it, here is an extra long chapter!**

**Here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3 : Orange County and Tequila sunrise

After the encounter with Edward, I just couldn't focus on shopping anymore. We went to Cappuccino's where I indulged in my favourite Alfredo pasta and red Grapetizer. Alice ordered a tramezzini, but we both took doggy bags. The food is incredible, but we never finish our meals here, the portions are way too big. Although, I don't think today the reason had anything to do with the portion size.

Alice noticed I was only with her in body, but my mind was elsewhere. "Bells, what are you thinking about? You barely touched your food." It was times like these that I wish Alice wasn't so observant. Sure, I loved my best friend very much, but how do I explain this to her? Not only would she be shocked, but she would also be hurt because I didn't tell her about it. "Oh, you know how full the food here makes you. Besides, I was just thinking about an excuse to wear those new boots that I got today." Ohhh boy, now I had done it. Alice looked at me with these sparkly eyes, like a dog whose owner had just gotten a brand new pair of Jimmy Choo's that was like a chew toy for dogs.

"Bella! You know, we have our annual back to school party this weekend!"

The parties Alice threw were always extravagant and awesome, but most of all, they were the place to be. We could always count on Emmett for the booze, Rosalie and Jasper for the house, Alice for organizing the most unforgettable night and me for the music. Yeah like I said, everyone knew that's the place to be. We were known for our wild ways, and we wouldn't want it any other way. But should anyone dare get on our wrong side or start some weird shit that's not appropriate at the party of the year, they would be kicked out. Everybody knew we drank and some smoked. That was no big deal in our books, but bring any kind of hardcore drugs into the picture and we would personally call the cops on your ass. Yeah, we were wild, but definitely not without limits.

I had temporarily forgotten about that. It actually diverted my attention for the time being. "It's gonna be kickass! Just remember to tell Emmett to get us lots of booze. Are Rose and Jazz's parents away on business again?" The Hales' were well known throughout Forks and the surrounding area. They were lawyers who owned one of the most successful lawyer firms. Hale & Hale made most of their money out of divorces and murder trials. If you were in some deep shit, they would be the people to call.

Alice mentioned something about a few more stops that she wanted to make in light of our upcoming party.

"We have to go and get some plastic cups because I am not getting Rose's mothers good glasses broken again by some drunken ass son of a bitch who thinks it is his right to break things that don't belong to him. I don't want to get Rose and Jazz busted again. They were grounded for a month last time that happened."

I remembered when Rosalie and Jasper's parents came home last year the morning after the party. We didn't expect them to come back so soon. We were scared shitless after her mother got all lawyer-y on our asses. But now that I looked back at it, I guess I understand why she got so angry. I mean, a grand total of 15 broken glasses were no joke.

"And I have to get some sexy new lingerie at Victoria's Secret too." Whoa Alice could talk fast. I didn't question Alice on the 'why' because I was too scared that she would actually tell me the truth.

Seeing Edward again after we last parted, made me feel all weird. Like I didn't know what was going to happen or even how I felt about seeing him again. I didn't know what to make of it.

_**FLASHBACK – Beginning of summer**_

Charlie was set on going to Orange County for vacation and I, of course, had to go along. But as long as he booked us in to a 5 star hotel on the beach, I would be more than happy to oblige. Charlie insisted that we only pack a hand baggage suitcase to accompany us on the trip to make check-in easier. I simply put my foot down with that totally ridiculous request and told Charlie if he wanted to actually have a shot at enjoying his vacation, then I better get to bring as much as I wanted.

I wanted to look hot as hell on this trip. You never know what to expect on vacations. I was definitely going all out. 35 outfits, 16 bikini's and 23 pairs of shoes later, I was ready to go to the airport. It was only a 3 week stay, and I was going to do more shopping there, but what the hell. You can never have too much of a good thing.

The flight was over sooner than I expected, but was glad to be on solid ground again. We rented two cars. One for each of us, so that we could come and go as we pleased, without bothering the other. I got a yellow Chevy Camaro and Charlie got a black H3 Hummer. He said it made him feel young and alive. I just think he was having a mid-life crisis of some sort. We drove to The Resort at Pelican Hill, where we were staying for our trip.

The hotel was absolutely amazing! Charlie decided he wanted a garden view bungalow, while I wanted a Ocean view bungalow. I walked into my bungalow and got a thrill of excitement when I realised I had my own Minibar! That was certainly going to come in handy. The bungalow was also equipped with an air-conditioner, fireplace, balcony, plasma TV, cable television, DVD player and a king size bed. That may come in handy…

Charlie gave me plenty of freedom on this trip. He only had three rules. One was that we were to call to check in with each other every morning before we went out for the day, two was that we would have dinner together at least twice a week while we were here and number three was that I wasn't allowed to have guys sleep overnight.

I planned on keeping strictly to rules number one and two, but I wasn't so sure about rule number five. What Charlie didn't know, couldn't hurt him. After all, what happens in the bungalow, stays in the bungalow.

I hated living out of a suitcase. It made everything feel so impersonal and fake. I liked feeling at home wherever I was, so I went and unpacked all of my suitcases and packed my clothes into the closets. That was a feat that took me nearly two whole hours.

I looked at the clock and realised it was nearly five thirty. Charlie and I had agreed to go to the hotel's restaurant at seven o'clock to celebrate our first evening in Orange County's Newport Beach.

I went and took a shower and was enormously happy when I discovered that the shower had five different nozzles where the water sprayed out of. I got out and wrapped myself in the black complimentary hotel bathrobe and started thinking about what to wear.

The hotel's restaurant dress code was formal and the weather was nice and warm out, so I decided to wear my brand new strapless deep purple dress that came to just above my knees. I always kept the tags on until the last moment before I wore something new. It was a nice feeling having new things and I don't really have another reason for keeping the tags on them.

I paired my dress with a black waist belt, black peep toed Christian Louboutin shoes with silver accents and black hoop earrings.

I decided since I was wearing a strapless dress with no necklace, that I would wear my almost black hair down and straighten it with my bangs touching my eyebrows. I did my make-up simple but elegantly with smoky eyes and a nude lip with a touch of my favourite melon flavoured lipgloss.

I took my small black clutch bag with me. Armed with my cellphone, Visa and the fake ID Jake got me for my eighteenth birthday, I was ready for the night to begin.

I was very security conscious so I closed all the windows and locked the doors. I could very well kick someone's ass if they came too close for comfort. That was the benefit of having Charlie as my dad and me being his only daughter. When I turned 11, Charlie decided it was time for me to start learning how to properly defend myself against the evils of the world.

I walked away from my private bungalow and walked to the restaurant. I decided to take the scenic route and walk by the pool. I noticed there was a poolside bar that looked pretty crowded. Probably a bachelors party or something.

"Charles Swan." I said as the hostess greeted me and asked under what was my reservation.

"Right this way. We sat you outside, seeing as it is such a lovely evening." I followed her to our table where Charlie already sat and looked out over the ocean.

As I reached the table, I greeted my dad. "Hey dad." He quickly stood up and hugged me. "Hey Bells. You look stunning. Looks like I should have brought my shotgun with me."

"Why thank you dad."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asked as we sat down again. My dad ordered a beer while I ordered a glass of red wine. My dad looked at me disapprovingly, but I just smiled at him as I said "We are on holiday, remember?" He just laughed and replied "Yeah, yeah. But don't think you are always going to get off so easily."

The waitress who I now noticed was named Rachel, brought our drinks and we sipped on them.

"So dad, are you planning on meeting someone here for a little summer romance?"

"Like that's ever gonna happen. I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"That's what you say now, dad. Just you wait, you will meet someone."

The rest of the dinner flew by in a blur. Charlie and I talked and laughed more that we had talked in quite a while. It was probably the sense of calm that there was to the beach.

When we were finished, my dad insisted on walking me back to my room to make sure I got there safely. I wasn't planning on going to bed yet, but Charlie didn't have to know that. I gave him the satisfaction of walking me my bungalow and he waited until I got inside and locked the door. I went straight to the Minibar and got myself one of those airplane sized vodka bottles. After about three of them, I decided it was safe for me to leave again.

Hoping that Charlie was already safely tucked into his bed, I opened my door and made my way to the poolside bar.

When I got there I noticed some of the people from the party earlier, but there wasn't such a big crowd anymore. There were 7 guys and 5 girls there.

I went and sat at the end of the bar and waited for the bartender to come and take my order.

"Hey there. Can I get you a drink?" But it was not the bartender asking the question.

I looked over to the stranger that currently took up residence on the seat next to me. He had the weirdest hair colour that I could only describe as a funny bronze. He had emerald green eyes and a crooked smile to die for. I looked him over and saw that he was only wearing board shorts and flip flops. I saw that he had a muscular body. Not as if he was on steroids, more like a chiselled 'I-wanna-touch-every-part-of-your-body-and-lose-my-hands-in-the-contours-of-your-body' kind of way.

"Who would be asking?" I decided to keep an open but clear mind.

"Now, if I told you, would you let me get you that drink?" He smiled a way too sexy smile.

"Maybe…" I replied.

He chuckled and looked me directly in the eyes. "That would be Edward. Edward Masen." I started laughing because he reminded me of a James Bond movie.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh you know, nothing. Mr. Bond. James Bond. "

He started laughing at that. "Now, if you're done making fun of me, would you tell me your name please?"

"It's Bella Swan, and you can get me a Tequila Sunrise."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you and we could organise that. And I don't mean the cocktail."

"Thanks for offering, but until I'm sure you're not some psychotic serial killer who preys on hot young women, I'll pass." I winked at him to let him know that I was only joking. At least with the psychotic serial killer thing.

"That sounds like a challenge to me. I'll take it."

He just made me seriously want him.

"Looking forward to seeing just how you are going to prove yourself."

"Well how about I start by asking you to join me and my friends."

"Who are your friends?"

"They are the crazy people over there who are here for their high school graduation trip." Wow. He didn't look as if he just graduated.

"No, actually it's their graduation trip, not mine. I am here on vacation separately. I just tagged along with them tonight." I hadn't realised I said that out loud.

"It's okay, I guess if I hang around younger people, other people are entitled to wonder."

"You know, you just sounded like a perv." I laughed at that and seeing the look of shock on his face, made me lose it.

"You should see your face! You do realise that was only a joke, right?"

He instantly relaxed and began to laugh with me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Edward?" A guy that also didn't seem to have just graduated and looked more Edward's age asked.

"Oh, James, this is Bella an she will be joining us. Bella this is James and he is also my age. I guess we are the chaperones of this trip."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"You too, James. And for what would I be joining you Edward?"

"A game of three man!" James yelled quite enthusiastically.

"Three man? Sure, sounds fun." They probably thought they were going to get me drunk, but they didn't know just how well I could handle my alcohol. I love drinking games.

I got my drink and we walked over the poolside table that had enough seats for at least 20 people.

"Whose got the dice?" James asked around.

"Here!" A short girl with brown hair answered.

"First of all, everyone, this is Bella and she will be joining us."

A chorus of 'hello's' flew around.

"Bella from that side of the table" Edward pointed to the farthest side of the table as he talked "we have Rosemarie, Justin, Kaitlin, Ron, Mark, Zoey, Blair, Phillip, Kevin and Jade."

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's get to the game!" James again.

"Let's do this counter-clockwise and see who gets a three first." Great. Edward wanted to start counter-clockwise because that would mean I would be going second and him third. I'm sure he wished I would be the three man.

James threw first and got a six and a one. I threw and luckily got a two and a four. Phew. Safe. Edward threw a five and a four. Lucky bastard. We went on with the circle until, finally, Mark became the three man.

Beside him, Ron was overjoyed. "Ohh! You're about to get fucked up man!"

Ron threw next and got a five and a one. Luckily I was quick and was the first one to touch my nose. Blair was last.

"Pick your poison, babe. Vodka or tequila?" Phillip asked Blair as she happily answered "Vodka."

We watched as she downed the shot.

Justin threw a total of seven. "Ha! Kaitlin drink up!"

Rosemarie threw a pair of two's. "I'll split it with Bella and Edward. You can each roll the dice and the total you throw, is the amount of shots that you each have to take."

Did karma really hate me that much? Oh well. "Edward you better throw low."

"What? You scared?" He mocked me.

"Yeah I'm scared. Scared that you're not going to get to your room because you passed out on the chair you're currently sitting on."

He threw me a cocky smile while he said "As long as I can pass out in your room, that's fine by me."

"Jackass." I muttered while I took my dice. I rolled and got a three. Not bad.

I watched Edward and hoped he wasn't going to get us too wasted with only one turn.

He held his dice out to me. "Blow me." Jackass. I just laughed.

He threw a five.

"What did you do that for? Now we have a total of eight shots to do!"

"I repeat : Are you scared?" He had the nerve to wink at me.

I'll show him. "Tequila." I kept eye contact the whole time as I watched how he poured the drinks.

Once we both had eight shotglasses full of tequila, we started downing them, making it a contest between the two of us to see who would finish first. Of course, I won.

As the game progressed, Mark, the three man, got totally shitfaced before he could finally give three man over to Ron. After about an hour, everyone was hammered into the ground. Even me. I decided to call it a night. Or by the look of the sky, I decided to call it a morning.

"Thanks for the fun game, but I'm out. Peace out!"

"Wait, I'm home, take me drunk. No, wait, that was not right. Let me walk you." Edward offered. He was beyond plastered, seeing as he became the three man twice.

I barely listened to him as I said "Yeah whatever." I stood up and thought maybe heels wasn't the best choice for the night. I almost tripped, but Edward stopped me.

"Thannks."

We both walked side by side, leaning on each other for support. More like falling on each other.

"Eddie, I think you are more drunker than I am. I'll walk you."

"Nno no. Not how it works. Where's your room?"

"I have my own bungalow." I directed Edward as best I could.

When we got to my door, I had to make sure that he understood that he was not to come inside. My dad's stupid rules. I was probably going to break rule number three, just not while I was this forgone.

"Edward I know tonight was fun and I'd like to 'run into you' again sometime soon, but you can't come in."

"I wasn't looking for an in, but I would like to kiss you. You had me mesmerized the entire evening. From the first moment I saw you, all I wanted was to kiss you."

"Go for it."

He leaned in to me and kissed me gently at first. He deepened the kiss and we were edging towards the inside of my room, but he stopped.

"We should probably stop Bells."

"My dad's stupid rules." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Edward looked at me with a confused face.

"Nothing. Tell you later. But right now I have to get some sleep because my dad wants us to go 'The Shack' wherever the hell that is. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella, see you soon. Hopefully…"

"Definitely." I gave him a chaste kiss.

"Sleep well Eddie."

Holy shit! I was startled to see that it was already four thirty. Time flies when you're having fun.

As I climbed into my bed, I hoped not to have a hangover tomorrow. Charlie would kill me!

I went to sleep that morning dreaming of waking up on the beach with Edward and a tequila sunrise…

_**END FLAHBACK**_

I was pulled out of my reverie with Alice still going on about the party. Shit, I should be more of a friend and listen to her. But all I could think about was Edward and his kisses. Time for figuring things out…

**So that's that! Review and let me know what you think. Links will be put up on my profile page. Here is a story that I am currently reading and waiting for an update ;) It's called Promises by There'sNoLifeAfterYou. Go check it out, it's really good! **


End file.
